Un Lindo Amor de Verdad
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: Aquí les traigo una historia en donde nuestros personajes se ven envueltos en una nube de amor! espero les guste :D


**Un amor de Verdad **

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Kyōko Mizuki y a Yumiko**_ _**Igarashi**_

Candy se encontraba muy preocupada porque no había visto a Terry después del incidente de la habitación, cuando él entró herido a su cuarto.

Ahí Candy se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Terry, no quería que le pasara nada malo, necesitaba cuidarlo, abrazarlo y lo mas importante quería que él la amara. Porque es cierto, ella amaba a Terry con todo su corazón… lo que mas anhelaba era que el la mirara de la misma manera.

- '' Terry… te extraño, ¿dónde estás engreído? ¿estás bien?, quiero verte, estar a tu lado decirte … si, decirte que te amo, que desde la primera vez que te vi en el barco llorando, con tus preciosos ojos zafiros, tan hermosos como el mar, penetrantes como ningún otro y tan llenos de emociones... me gustaron, simplemente me enamoraron.

Al principio lo trataba de negar, fuiste tan fanfarrón riéndote de mis pecas pero esa parte de tu personalidad hizo que me gustaras más… Pero ya no puedo seguir haciéndome la tonta yo… yo ¡te amo! ¿Cómo te lo demuestro? ¿Cómo te lo digo sin que te burles de mi? eres tan arrogante, presumido, pero… me es imposible enojarme contigo mucho tiempo. Cuando veo tu cara, tus ojos.. ¡Dios, quiero besar esos labios tan bellos, y carnosos! y… ¿ Qué estoy pensando? esto no es propio de una dama!, mejor me iré a la Segunda Colina de Ponny ahí puedo pensar más tranquila, sin que ese mocoso entrometido se meta en mis pensamientos. Y… ¿ a quien engaño? todo el día pienso en el.'' – terminó de decir Candy es su habitación con un sonoro suspiro.

Y así fue como se dirigió a la Segunda Colina de Ponny, se acostó debajo del árbol más grande que ahí había que le recordaba tanto al padre árbol, cerró sus ojos y aunque trato de evitarlo, se puso a pensar en un rebelde de ojos azules como el mar… se estaba quedando dormida cuando de repente siente un ruido proveniente del árbol. Se levantó y preguntó.

- ¿Clin eres tú?.- mirando hacia arriba y para todos lados para ver quien podía ser. Cuando siente una voz que le traspasó por todo su ser, una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo su cuerpo una sensación que nunca había sentido jamás. y escuchó esa voz… que la conocía de memoria, una voz profunda y bella. ''No puede ser… ¡es Terry! , su corazón empezó a galopar cada vez más rápido.

- Lo lamento Pecosa, pero no soy Clin si no el arrogante en el que estás perdidamente enamorada y que viniste a dormir aquí a pensar en mi.- Le dijo burlonamente con su sonrisa de demonio bello.

Terry al verla ahí comenzó a tener miles de pensamientos en torno a ella. '' Dios que hermosa es..'' Desde que vio a una mona pecosa corriendo hacia la Colina supo que era ella. Esa cabellera rubia era la mas hermosa que había visto, esos rizos como el sol, tan ingenuos, bellos, y dulces… toda ella era dulce. '' La amo. Entró a mi corazón como un rayo cuando choca con la tierra. Fue inesperado. '' Cuando veo esos hermosos ojos verdes, esas dos esmeraldas llenas de dulzura y alegría rodeadas de pestañas largas y frondosas, me salta el corazón, debo decírselo … de alguna manera..'' Sonrió de medio lado. Se le había ocurrido la idea perfecta de cómo acercarse a Candy para revelarle sus sentimientos. ''Lo mejor será discutir con ella, esa será la mejor forma de sorprenderla''.

Candy no entendía porque Terry sonreía así. Pero, con esa sonrisa le hormigueó todo el estomagó sintiendo un millón de mariposas, Candy estaba prácticamente muda.

- Bueno pecosa, parece que quedaste muda al verme… no es para tanto. Soy guapo pero, almenos trata de disimularlo un poco j aja ja.- Le dijo burlándose, iba a molestar a Candy tanto como pudiera.

- Cállate Terry.- al fin había reaccionado ese arrogante no se saldría con la suya!. – Idiota tu no me gustas, eres un presumido.- Le dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Seré engreído pero almenos no soy pecoso.- Le dijo acercándose más. '' Solo un poco más y probaré esos labios'' pensaba Terry.

- Arrogante!.- ''Quiero besarlo , quiero besarlo! Decía Candy.

- Glotona..- Le dijo riendo '' Dios me encanta este juego, solo un poco más''

Candy se enojó. Nunca le permitiría que le dijera glotona. – Terry!, no soy glotona eres un presumido, arrogante, rebelde, sarcástico y…!

Se calló… sintió una presión en sus labios, una hermosa y tierna presión, Terry la besó, de pronto se separo y la quedó mirando con ojos soñadores y divertidos.

Te amo, pecosa.- Le dijo en un pequeño susurro seductor, sonriéndole de medio lado, esa sonrisa perfecta y hermosa tan típica de el, esa que te desarma por completo y te hace suspirar cada segundo.

- Q-qq—ue d-ddijisste?.- Le dijo con sus ojos abiertos como plato y no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió nuevamente a Terry besándola

Estaban ahí en la segunda Colina de Ponny, Terry la agarró por los brazos sintiendo esos labios dulces e inocentes como la miel. Terry fue subiendo sus manos fuertes y grandes hasta su cuello, en donde Candy no opuso resistencia, ahí el aprovechó de acariciar esa dulce cara, mientras profundizaba cada vez mas ese beso.

Candy no hizo nada, al contrario subió sus manos al cuello largo, duro y lleno de virilidad de Terry en donde pudo sentir que su pulso estaba muy acelerado, tanto como su corazón.

- Bésame Candy…. deja, déjame sentirte… - Le dijo Terry suspirando encima de la boca de ella, embriagado por su sabor.

- Terry… - Dijo Candy con un suspiro.-

Sus bocas se juntaron más, ella le dio la bienvenida abriendo de a poco sus tiernos labios, para tocar la boca de Terry. El se volvió loco… metió su lengua en la boca de Candy de a poco para no asustarla, moviéndola seductoramente, a un ritmo suave pero exigente, tierno pero apasionado, seductor pero al mismo tiempo inocente. La fue probando de apoco. La probó, la sintió y la tocó. La besaba como si ella fuera un lago y el un hombre en el desierto sediento.

Candy también quiso participar y no se quedó atrás, ella movió su lengua para tocarla con la de Terry y así poder hundirse en el, como el lo hacía en ella, el primer roce fue como un cielo lleno de miel, maravillosamente dulce y embriagador, sus lenguas se encontraron y pareciera que tenían un idioma propio. Se tocaban, se degustaban ..era exquisitamente delicioso.

Sus bocas, sus lenguas seguían en esa danza personal, el salía y entraba y ella lo recibía a gusto a veces hasta mordiéndole el labio con picardía.

''No puedo creer que esta sea yo, tan desinhibida, pero me sale del corazón y cada vez quiero mas de Terry''- pensaba Candy a penas, ya que con ese beso, le quedaba poca cordura.

''Dios, mi pecosa, nunca pensé que fueras así de entregada, tan llena de picardía tus besos, tu boca, todo me vuelve loco, tu me vuelves loco mi Candy''.

Las manos de Terry comenzaron a bajar por la cintura de Candy, para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Sus bocas solo se despegaban para tomar aire y reiniciar ese ritmo atormentadoramente hermoso.

Candy se juntó más a el, sus labios no paraban de moverse y sus lenguas se tocaban cada vez más, pasaron ¿minutos, horas días? sin duda para los dos era el momento más excitante y sabroso que hubieran tenido.

Candy comenzó a sentir que sus piernas temblaban, la verdad lo había sentido desde que Terry tocó sus labios, pero ahora esto iba subiendo, creía que se iba a caer, de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Terry que la mantenían sujeta de su cintura creía que iba a desfallecer.

Ella se empezó a arquear contra Terry para profundizar más el beso cuando de pronto llena de ese hermoso sentimiento se le escaparon las palabras de la boca. – Terry .. yo yo te amo… .- Le dijo en un pequeño gemido ya que su pulso, su respiración y su corazón iban a una velocidad anormal.

Terry al escuchar eso perdió la cordura y se adentró mas a su pequeña boca, probando todo, y sintiendo todo, no dejando escapar nada, mientras que con sus manos le hacía cariño en su pequeña cintura. '' Dios me dijo que me ama, ¡me ama!'' pensaba Terry lleno de felicidad.

El hermoso beso fue subiendo cada vez mas de tono, Terry tuvo que ocupar toda su capacidad mental para detenerlo, si no… hubiera sido capaz de llegar mas lejos con Candy y eso no podía pasar, el era un caballero , aunque ahora se haya pasado un poquitito de la raya.

Se fue separando lentamente, casi dolorosamente, suspirando en contra de su boca, al salir completamente toma el labio inferior de Candy y lo muerde traviesamente.

Miraba a Candy con extrema ternura y sorprendido por su reacción tan apasionada.

La vio como Tenía sus ojitos cerrados y su cara sonrosada por lo sucedido, la sintió temblar contra su cuerpo, subió sus manos que seguían en su cintura para poder agarrarla de su barbilla delicadamente

Candy.- Le dijo en un susurro entrecortado y gutural.- Eres la persona más dulce que he visto, te ganaste mi corazón como una hechicera que logra su conjuro, te amo mi pecosa.- le dio otro pequeño beso.- De verdad me sorprendiste con tu beso, se que soy el único pero… pecosa tendrás que tu enseñarme porque me ganaste! jajaja.- Le dijo abrazándola.

''Estoy viva? , ¿Sigo en la tierra? ¿Tengo piernas? siento que estoy en el cielo y que en cualquier momento me caeré''

- Terry…- Dijo Candy abrazándolo con fuerza.- Dime que esto no es un sueño.- colocando su cara en el pecho de el para escuchar los latidos del corazón de su amado.

- No pecosa, no es un sueño, esto es demasiado real , tu eres demasiado real y dulce para ser un sueño, Imposible… mi amor es demasiado fuerte para que esto sea algo irreal.

Candy se apretó aún más, se sentía segura en sus brazos, podía sentir su amor.

- Yo… Terry, también te amo, la verdad tenía pensado decírtelo, pero pensé que no sentías lo mismo.

Terry se separó un poco y la miró con ojos traviesos.

- Ósea lo que me dijiste antes de que me dieras ese beso tan escandaloso eso de que '' no me gustas por ser engreído'' ¿era una mentira? , Vaya! y yo pensé que no mentías, jajaja.- Le dijo sonriéndole

Le fue imposible enojarse con el, de solo mirar su cara y sus ojos cuando se reía era algo realmente encantador. – Tonto… Si dije eso… porque tu me haces rabiar y eres demasiado arrogante, pero eres mi arrogante.- Le dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla.

- Candy, pecosa… es que me encanta hacerte enojar, te vez tan hermosa… pero yo también te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón … ¿acaso yo sabía lo que era el amor? Os juro que no, porque nunca había visto una belleza así'' … - le dio un casto beso en sus labios recitando un verso de su escritor favorito William Shakespeare.

Candy estaba en el cielo, que hermosas palabras le decía Terry, su mocoso creído la amaba, y ella lo amaba a el, ni con Anthony sintió alguna vez esto. Este es otro amor, un amor pasional, verdadero y para siempre.

-Mi rebelde pareciera que esto es un sueño… - se separó para poder ver su hermosa cara y esos hermosos ojos azules, tan azules que pareciera que te hundirías en el mar.-

- No lo es pecosa, no lo es.- le sonrió tiernamente.

- Oye Terry… .- Le dijo Candy con el seño fruncido. – Que yo recuerde tu dijiste que nunca besarías a una niña pecosa, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Bueno te mentí, aunque seas pecosa eres muy hermosa, pero tendré que tener cuidado, todas mis seguidoras se pondrán tristes ahora que me verán contigo, te podrían hacer algo! jajaja.

- Terry! , eres un mocoso engreído, pesado, sarcástico, un tonto!, largo de aquí o si no…

- O si no que… .- Le dijo acorralándola a un árbol colocando sus dos brazos a cada lado para que no pudiera escapar, mirándola con unos ojos felinos como quien dice '' atrape a mi presa'' Se acercó seductoramente a su oído.- ¿Qué me ibas a decir pecosa? le susurró.

Candy volvió a sentir esa corriente que la envolvió por todo el cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, ¿por qué siempre que estaba con Terry le ocurría eso?

¿ Qué me pasa con Terry, que lo miro y siento esto, y olvido todo lo que digo?

- Decías Candy?- Terry no la dejaba de mirar y la miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos, brillo de amor y pasión y una sonrisa seductoramente inocente.

- Yo… yo… - Dijo Candy torpemente, las palabras no le salían de la boca.

- Sabes pecosa? me encanta cuando estás así, tartamuda … tus pecas se mueven mas al igual cunado te enojas, te ves tan hermosa así, mi dulce flor- Le dijo pícaramente con un brazo que seguía apoyado cerrándole el paso y con el otro levantado su cara para verla directamente a los ojos.

- Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de probar esos labios nuevamente mi amor, me vuelves loco, de verdad creo que me puedo hacer adicto a esto… tenlo presente.- Le dijo burlón. Pero colocando sus labios , su boca… en los de ella.

Se acercó y ella también. Candy involuntariamente como si sus manos tuvieran vida propia, lo agarro por la melena, sintiendo entre sus dedos ese hermoso cabello, castaño oscuro, sedoso y hermoso para que su beso fuera más potente. Se besaron, y besaron como si no hubiera mañana, la lengua de el y de ella, pareciera que ya se conocieran o que en realidad se habían conocido de toda la vida y se probaban llegando cada uno al éxtasis.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada. Terry acercó sus labios a la frente de Candy y le dio un beso tierno e inocente.

- Te amo, recuérdalo pecosa.- Le dijo separándose de ella.

- Terry, ¿qué me pasa contigo, que siento todo esto?, pareciera que me voy a caer en

Cualquier momento cuando estoy a tu lado. Cuando te miro a los ojos, olvido todo lo que tenía en mente, ciento miles de cosquillas en mi estómago, soy la persona mas feliz del mundo con solo estar a tu lado. Siento una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo cuando me miras así, tan fijamente… con tus ojos deslumbrantes y llenos de cariño y amor… yo te amo con todo mi corazón Terry!, no te quiero dejar jamás!

Terry quedó deslumbrado por los sentimientos de Candy ''Cielos… es tan pura, tan hermosa y tan entregada… ese beso, lo siento en cada rincón de mi alma y de mi cuerpo, esos labios seductoramente inocentes… Dios cuanto la amo.'' – Pensaba Terry.

El la tomo y la abrazó por detrás amorosamente. Candy entrelazó sus dedos sus manos en las manos de el que rodeaban su cintura.

'' Es tan tierno, caballero, lindo.. mi rebelde, mi Terry , cuanto te amo''- Se decía Candy con el corazón hinchado de felicidad, ese día nunca lo olvidaría.

Se quedaron abrazados viendo el horizonte. Terry se acercó lentamente a su oído para decirle. – Pecosa te… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Candy se da la vuelta abruptamente y lo queda mirando con ojos de emoción y amor total, Emocionada a tal grado, que paso sus manos por el cuello de el, para atraerlo mas a su cara y mirarlo directamente.

- Terry mi amor! , claro … claro que sí! mi corazón es solo tuyo!

El corazón de Terry latía de felicidad… le había dicho que si! su pecosa que era todo en su vida, la que le daba luz a su alma, y lo calmaba en sus momentos de tormento, ella lo era todo…

- Mi pecosa…- Le dijo sonriendo. – Yo no te merezco … y tu eres mi vida Candy.

Se besaron por tercera vez en esa tarde, pero este era un beso para sellar su amor y su noviazgo, se amaban y que todo el mundo se enterara, sus corazones se pertenecieron del momento en que se vieron en el Mauritania, se amaban y nunca jamás podrían destruir ese amor.

Se besaron , se sentían y se saboreaban era lo mejor del mundo poder estar así, poder sentir en la boca del uno y del otro y como testigos el sol, el aire, vieron a este par de enamorados entregándose el corazón.

Se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos sonriéndose el uno al otro.

- Te amo.

- Te amo.-

Los dos al mismo tiempo se dijeron te amo, sonrieron por la coincidencia y sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo llenos de felicidad, amor y entrega, vieron y sintieron como ellos se besaban celebrando su amor, un amor que nunca nadie ha podido igualar.

Se separaron y se abrazaron fuertemente. Y como testigo la Segunda Colina de Ponny, estos dos par de tortolitos se quedaron mirando el atardecer unidos de sus manos y de abrazos irrompibles, se entregaron sus corazones mutuamente para el resto de sus días. Un amor como ningún otro, un amor lleno de pasión y dulzura, un amor sin igual y sin restricciones, un amor… de verdad.

**Fin **

_Amigas lindas hermosas de mi corazón ¿Cómo están? espero que excelente y espero que con este fic las alegre un poquito y suspiren de amor :D _

_**Luz Rico: **__Linda hermosaaaaaaaaaa, es que me encantaron tus comentarios de verdad me haces alegrarme como ninguna otra con tus bellas palabras, me alegra de verdad hacerte soñar y que te cautive… la verdad eso es lo que busco siempre al tratar de escribir, un poco de romanticismo algo de humor… y en estos personajes quedan perfectos. ¿Sabes? no sabes lo que me alegra que me digas q mis historias se diferencian a lo que has leído no tengo palabra alguna, gracias por leer, espero que este te guste y te haga suspirar jajaja Y tengo pesando en ahcer algo con más capítulos pero no sé cuando.. en Marzo comienzo mi nueva vida estudiando y .. se me vienen muchas cosas, por eso no he aparecido, y yo me conozco me gusta hacer las cosas altiro y no dejarlas esperando! por eso hago fics con un final altiro para dejarlas contentas :D, pero lo haré :P te quieroooo, gracias por leer! _

_**Hillary: **__Hermooooooooooosaaa, siempre tan preocupada por mi! primero, mil disculpas por ausentarme pero he estado con algunas cosas y aunque este de vacaciones, me han tenido ocupada. ¿Cómo estas? conversaste con tus papas? espero que hayas podido :D, gracias por tus palabras siempre alentándome a seguir escribiendo, ¿ tus poemas? ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARON , me hicieron sentír muy feliz, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho de todo corazón! yo también te quiero mucho, y espero que ya estes mejor de tu garganta! gracias por tu saludo por el día de la amistad, aunque sea tarde te lo mando también! :D _

_** : **__Gracias por leer, me alegro que te gustaaaaaaara :D_

_**Candice1981: **__Linda gracias por leeer, siempre te gustan mis historias de verdad muchisimas gracias! _

_**Bea: **__Linda, muchas gracias por leer, me alegro q te guste! _

_**Guest: **__Hooola linda, no me pusiste tu nombre.. pero gracias por lo de '' increíble'' muy lindo de tu parte, no sé si lo seré tanto, pero muchas gracias :D _

_**EvaGrandchester: **__Jajajaja gracias por leer linda! he leido todos tus comentarios de la otra historia, y me han encantado pues la verdad, me siento identificada porq esas cosas debieron pasar! por eso las escribo :B gracias por leer. _

_**Saragrandchester**__: Hooola linda hermosa!, Jajajaja así que me gane mil y un suspiros? jajajaja pues me alegro muchísimo! eso es lo que intento plasmar en mis historias, romanticismo, dulzura… porq estos dos tienen demasiada! espero este te guste! y saque mas suspiros! :D _

_Y a todas las demas que me leen se los agrdezco de todo corazón, trataré de subir algo algún día con más capítulos lo prometo, pero por ahora me mantengo en mi ritmo pues la verdad me acomoda y así no las dejo esperando y con ansias cuando suba una historia.. porq si va a hacer con capítulos prefiero terminarla y luego subirla y eso toma tiempo xD, las adoro demasiadooooooooooooooo gracias por todo! _


End file.
